


Holiday Traditions

by pillowcreek



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [6]
Category: The Bridge (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Other, Prompt Fill, kate is a danger to drivers, not on the bridge au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: Bertie drags his partners across town for "the best gingerbread house ever."





	Holiday Traditions

“Bertie why the fuck do we have to drive all the way across town just to buy some gingerbread house? There’s gingerbread houses at the grocery store. You know, the one five minutes away from our house?” Roger complained. 

“It’s a Christmas tradition!” Bertie said from the passenger seat. “This bakery has the best gingerbread houses, so we’ve got to get one every year.” 

Roger muttered under his breath about taking Bertie’s Christmas traditions and shoving them up his ass. Kate tapped the back of his seat lightly with her knee. 

“Cheer up,” she said. “It’s not like you don’t have any ridiculous holiday traditions of your own. What happened to your seven year dreidel competition with Liv?” 

“She didn’t win, I was banned from playing,” Roger said at the same time as Etta. He took the red light they were sitting at as an opportunity to twist around in his seat and glare at her. She smiled sweetly back. 

“It doesn’t even matter,” Roger said, turning back around. “Astra’s going to kick her ass for me this year. And what about Etta’s weird mandarin coffee thing?” 

“Listen,” Etta said. “Mandarin oranges are Christmasy. My aunt always put one in her coffee and it tastes delicious, so I will not be judged.” 

“Etta I love you, but watching you drink that again this year might actually kill me,” Kate said. 

“Says the person who doesn’t know how to decorate a Christmas tree.” 

“I know how to decorate a-“ 

“The lights go on first!” The other three all said in unison. 

Kate huffed and kneed the back of Roger’s seat again. “You guys suck,” she muttered. 

“Hey! Driving!” Roger said. “Bertie, can you control the five year old please?” 

Kate stuck her tongue out at him in the rearview mirror. 

“Kate, please stop trying to get us crashed,” Bertie said. 

Etta leaned forward in her chair to rest her chin on Bertie’s seat. “So these gingerbread houses. Do they come fully decorated?” 

“Yep. They’re easily worth the trip across town,” Bertie said with a pointed look at Roger. 

Roger sighed and rolled his eyes. “I was outvoted. You won.” 

“You could’ve just stayed home,” Kate pointed out. 

“Yeah right. Like you two could say no to Etta. You’d come back with half the bakery.” 

“Which is exactly why we keep you around,” Etta said cheerfully. “You keep us in line.” 

“I thought we kept him around because of his nice ass,” Kate said. 

“That too.” 

Roger made a choking noise and nearly swerved the car. 

“Kate. Stop trying to get us killed,” Bertie said through his laughter. 

“It’s not my fault he’s easy to rile up,” she said. 

Roger pulled into the parking lot. “It’s a good thing we’re here, otherwise I’d probably end up dumping you soon.” 

“Nah, you’d miss me too much. You’d be back within the week.” 

He shot her a dirty look in the rearview mirror before heading into the bakery, Bertie’s hand in his. 

“Am I the only one you’re talking to for the rest of the day?” Bertie teased. 

“As the only one who didn’t almost get us killed on the way over, yes.” 

Bertie kissed his knuckles softly. “You know they’re only teasing.” 

Roger sighed. “Yeah. I know.” 

“You know you love them.” 

“Shut up.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @pillowcreeks


End file.
